


Asking Questions and Making Pasta

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Random AU's [16]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: Beca Mitchell asked Chloe Beale to marry her. Now she gets to face her future in-laws to share the good news.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Random AU's [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971802
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	Asking Questions and Making Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and it never got posted. So now is a good time for it to see the world. 
> 
> This was a gift to G and I hope they enjoy it as much now as they did then. 
> 
> pleaseactsurprisedxx thanks for the beta work.

Beca Mitchell had learned in her twenty-seven years how to keep calm under pressure. She could sing live in front of thousands of people, work one on one with some of the highest powered artists in the music industry, and even wear a white shirt when eating Italian. Staying calm when life tossed her a curve ball had become something she really excelled at. 

Most of the time. 

Tonight though? The night Mr. and Mrs. Beale was coming to dinner at the home she bought just after landing her first contract after the acid trip that was the USO tour? 

Yeah tonight she was kind of a mess.

Because about a week ago she asked Chloe to marry her on a lazy Sunday morning when both were just wearing t-shirts as they made breakfast - well brunch really - together. A playlist of songs Beca knew Chloe loved playing in the background as they worked. 

Chloe had been cooking pancakes, a little flour on her cheek, while Beca held tight to her mimosa. In the time it took her heart to beat she decided it was time to go get the ring she bought the month before. She excused herself to go grab the box before sliding into the kitchen in her socks Tom Cruise style, earning a giggle from Chloe. 

She didn’t get down on one knee. 

She didn’t even get the full question out.

She held the opened ring box out in front of her and gave a little crooked grin. 

“Will you?”

Beca will never forget the grin that Chloe gave her or the way she bit her lip before holding her hand out and nodding yes. 

Beca shook her head and get the memory out of her head - as wonderful a memory as it was. After smoothing down her dress - it was a navy blue one that she bought for an interview that was a bit dull, but she loved the way the dress made her feel - she grabbed her favorite heels. They were her favorite, because when Chloe was barefoot it gave her a good two inches on her. After checking her makeup and making sure her hair was the way she wanted, she headed to the kitchen.

“Hey,” Chloe grinned as she pulled the tomato sauce - it was a baked sauce that stayed in the oven for the better part of the day - out to make sure it was cooking the way she wanted. 

Beca couldn’t keep her eyes off of Chloe in the black dress she wore. It wasn’t particularly revealing, falling to her knee with thick straps but it fit so perfectly that Beca couldn’t help how her eyes lingered. She resisted licking her lips, so she didn’t mess her lipstick up. 

“Mom and Dad should be here in about a half hour if you want to get the pasta started?” Chloe suggested. 

Chloe had spent all day with them before they went back to the hotel - they insisted - to freshen up before they’d drive the rental car over. They went to all the places in LA that Chloe loved the most while the three redheads caught up. 

“Great,” Beca wiped her hands on a kitchen towel, feeling a slight shake to them. 

“They like you, Becs,” Chloe leaned over to kiss her when she passed. “They were disappointed you couldn’t get out of your meeting for lunch, but they are really excited to see you tonight.”

Beca grabbed everything she would need to make the fresh pasta. Stacie taught her their junior year, and Beca found she had a knack for it. She thought it might impress her future in-laws to know Beca had some domestic skills. 

“I just don’t want them to think it’s too fast,” Beca admitted.

“I’ve known you since you were eighteen, honey.” Chloe moved to wrap her arms around Beca - wearing heels to still be taller than she was, much to Beca’s slight disappointment - with her chin on Beca’s shoulder as she watched her work on the pasta.

“We’ve been dating under a year,” Beca relaxed back against Chloe as she cracked some eggs in the middle of a flour well. 

“We had like the longest pre dating slow dance though,” Chloe reached down to press a button on the side of the island to turn on the playlist Beca made for the night. “When we started dating after the tour, I was already in love with you and you with me.” She pushed a bit of Beca’s hair away to kiss her neck.

“Dude, your parents are going to be here soon,” Beca flushed a bit. 

“Not for another half hour or so,” Chloe giggled and moved away from Beca to open a bottle of red wine for dinner and a second bottle for before dinner. 

Beca mixed the dough, careful not to get anything on herself. She looked up as she brought the mess into a cohesive ball. 

“I love you. Like so much. You’re the person that makes me happiest to be around, and who I want to tell good stuff and bad to first. I want your family to approve, because you’ve sort of been the most important person in my life since I was eighteen. And I want you to keep being that until I’m eighty-eight,” Beca admitted before going back to kneading the dough.

“What about after eighty-eight?” Chloe’s eyebrow rose. 

“Stacie already called dibs. Sorry,” Beca grinned.

Chloe swatted her arm playfully before she started to set the table. She even used the fancy dishes they brought together when Beca bought the house, and they made trips to the nicer stores in LA. 

“Have you told Aubrey about the engagement yet?” Beca asked as she started to wrap the dough in plastic wrap to let it rest before she’d roll it out. 

“I was waiting for this,” Chloe shook her head. “She’s going to be so excited for us. I’m going to ask her to be my maid of honor.”

“Like there was another woman for the job,” Beca snorted as she washed her hands. “I’m going to ask Stace anyway, so the pair of them dating will make the planning a little easier.”

“Perfect,” Chloe stepped back from the table with a pleased nod. “And that’s a good idea too. We don’t have to do a ton of planning yet, but I have a feeling it’ll be a Bella heavy wedding in terms of the wedding party?”

“Totally,” Beca agreed as she came over to wrap her arms around Chloe. “We have to do a Bella’s number at the reception. If we don’t plan it, one will happen anyway, and if we’re all drunk we’ll be even more inappropriate than we are anyway when we’re all together.”

Chloe looked into Beca’s eyes with a bright smile on her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Beca whispered. As she leaned up to kiss Chloe, she heard a knock at the front door, jumping back a bit.

“That’s them,” Chloe kissed Beca before heading to let her parents in. 

Beca breathed slowly as she watched Chloe walk to the door. Her heart pounded away in her chest; her hands shook just a bit, and her mind raced with all the reasons they would protest Chloe marrying her. 

Kenny Beale stood behind his wife, Janet, as the pair waited to be let in. He tugged at his tie a bit, feeling a little out of place not wearing his mechanic coveralls. 

“Hiya Chloe,” He grinned as his daughter opened the door to them.

“Did you find the place alright?” Chloe asked, hugging them both like she hadn’t just spent the day with them.

“Sure did,” Janet smiled as she walked inside, hanging her jacket up. “The car your daddy rented has GPS and everything. Very fancy.” 

“I might have to get you one, Jan.” Kenny smiled as he put his hand on his wife’s back. 

“Oh Kenny, we don’t need one of those back home. I know the streets like the back of my hand.” Janet laughed as they walked deeper in the home towards the kitchen. 

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Beale,” Beca smiled nervously as she was getting the pasta ready to roll, cut and boil. 

“Hello Beca dear,” Janet smiled. “This home is beautiful. It looks like you’ve done very well for yourself out here.”

Beca smiled proudly. “I have tried to. This place wouldn’t look nearly as great without Chloe’s eye for decoration,” she praised her girlfriend’s talents. 

“Thank you,” Chloe grinned as she walked over to take the sauce out, so they could plate dinner once the pasta was ready. 

“How are you, Mr. Beale? Enjoying LA?” Beca asked.

“When you’re used to Newberg Oregon, LA is like visiting a different world. But I’m enjoying seeing a new place,” Kenny smiled as he stepped up to the island to watch her. 

“Would you like some wine, Mom?” Chloe asked, holding up a bottle. 

“That would be lovely, Chloe,” Janet smiled as she pulled out a seat at the island to watch Beca. 

“Beer, Dad?” Chloe asked, having grabbed a six pack for him. 

“You’ve always been my favorite,” Kenny grinned. 

“Don’t tell your boys that, Kenny,” Janet laughed softly. 

The Beale family was three boys, Kenny Jr., Tommy, Robbie, and Chloe a few years after the family thought they were complete. 

“Favorite daughter,” Kenny corrected with a grin that Chloe matched. 

“Thanks Daddy,” Chloe smiled as she handed over a beer. 

“Babe, wine or a beer?” Chloe asked, knowing Beca wasn’t a huge wine fan but wouldn’t drink a mixed drink in front of her parents. 

“Beer’s fine,” Beca said with a smile. 

Chloe grabbed Beca, one of her dark beers, pouring it in a glass as Beca got the pasta in the water before washing her hands. 

Soon the four were sitting down to dinner with plates full of pasta and sauce and garlic bread. Both Chloe and Beca kept looking at each other and grinning while Janet and Kenny kept smiling at each other. 

“So,” Chloe looked at her parents and Beca as everyone finished eating and were enjoying the end of their drinks and their full bellies. 

“Yes, honey?” Janet reached over for Kenny’s hand. 

“Last week Beca asked me a question,” Chloe turned her head to look at her future wife with a grin. “And it was the most important one she could ask.” 

Beca looked at her with the kind of smile only Chloe could bring out in her. “I asked Chloe to marry me and she lost her mind for a second and agreed.” 

“Oh, Chloe,” Janet and Chloe were both out of their chairs a moment later, hugging tightly. Mother and daughter so much alike in the way they could light up a room just by being in it. 

“Congratulations, Beca,” Kenny got to his feet a little slower than his wife and daughter. “Welcome to the crazy family Janet and I made.” He held his arms open to the little DJ.

“Thank you,” Beca hugged her future father-in-law. 

“When Janet and I had Chloe, well we talked a lot about what her future might hold,” Kenny said when the pair stepped back. “And Chloe might not have always taken the path we expected, but she has always made that path her own. And you, gosh you walk it with her and make her so happy.” He pulled a handkerchief out and dried his eyes with it before shoving it back in his pocket. “When Chloe was born I got one daughter, and now she’s giving me another. I’m so happy to have you in the family.”

The rush of emotion that Beca felt was nothing like she had ever experienced from even her own father. 

“Thank you, Mr. Beale,” Beca managed to whisper. 

“None of that now,” Kenny shook his head. “You should call me Kenny or Dad if you want. Whatever you want now.” He pulled her into another hug as Chloe and Janet hugged again, grinning and crying at the same time. 

The four all got new drinks and headed out to the patio in the back of the house. Chloe and Beca holding hands as Janet and Kenny did the same. 

The backyard of the home was one of the reasons they went with it. It gave a great view of the sunset each night with enough grass for them to have a hammock big enough for them both to lay in, a fire pit with some chairs, and a table to each outside when they wanted. 

Beca Michell was not a big fan of showing a lot of emotion. Or of fathers. Or feeling emotions around fathers. But sitting in her backyard with Chloe’s hand in hers, talking to her future in-laws, she felt a surge of rather strong emotions towards one father in particular. 

“Still nervous?” Chloe whispered as all four watched the sun go down together. The sky was a mix of blues and reds, some streaks of purple and orange in between. A beautiful sight for sure but to Beca less stunning than the woman beside her. 

“Not at all,” Beca grinned. 


End file.
